


Med Bay Mystery

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Medical Supplies, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Tygra receives a large supply shipment. He has to sort it before putting it away and isn't looking forward to it. He walks into the med bay and finds that the supplies are sorted and put away. He is puzzled as to who is helping him.
Relationships: Bengali/Pumyra (Thundercats), Pumyra & Tygra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Med Bay Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats (1985).
> 
> Author Note: This is Bengali/Pumyra, but the relationship isn't the focus of the story.

"Med Bay Mystery"

Allies were essential to survive anywhere, especially on a new planet, and Third Earth had no shortage of allies for the Thundercats. Their allies were very helpful with sharing their supplies, and when they heard the Cats' Lair had a sophisticated medical bay that was low on some supplies, the shortage wasn't a problem for long. On the contrary, Tygra was facing a large pile of supplies. He was pleased at receiving the supplies, but the supplies were not sorted, and that was his job; one he wasn't looking forward to.

He walked into the med bay and stopped. He cast his eyes left and right. Where were the supplies? He was sure he had left them on the counter, giving him plenty of room to sort the supplies. Working on a hunch, he checked the set of drawers to his left and found the supplies he had been prepared to sort already sorted and put away.

It wasn't the first time someone tried to help out in the Cats' Lair, but normally, he was present during that time, so who had helped? He decided to ask the other Thundercats to see who had helped him.

He decided to go to the control room to at least find the whereabouts of Lion-O, Cheetara, Panthro, and Wily Kit and Kat. Everyone except for Panthro was in the control room. Even Snarf was there.

Cheetara was the one that noticed his arrival. "Tygra, we weren't expecting to see you so soon."

"It wasn't my intention, but I have a small mystery on my hands. Perhaps one of you has the answer." Seeing that he had everyone's attention, he continued, "The supplies were already sorted and put away when I walked into the med bay."

"It was not me, Tygra," Lion-O replied. "I have been in here the entire time."

"Snarf, snarf. He's telling the truth, Tygra."

"The kits and I had been out of the Lair until just recently," Cheetara added.

"Maybe it was Panthro," Wily Kit mentioned.

"He's out with the Thundertank," Wily Kat stated.

"I will check with him. Thank you." Tygra left the control room and entered the hangar concealed under the left cat's paw. He spotted the panther leaning over the front of the Thundertank. "Panthro!"

The strongest Thundercat straightened up and saw the tiger. "Hey, Tygra. I thought you were going to be in the med bay until dinner."

"That had been the plan, but someone had sorted and put away the supplies I had received."

"Well, who did that?"

"I was hoping you had."

Panthro gave a laugh. "I wouldn't set foot in your domain, Tygra."

"If you didn't, then who did? Everyone else was elsewhere."

"Wish I knew, Tygra. It's definitely a mystery."

"It definitely is, my friend," Tygra agreed before he walked away. He was so lost in thought that he nearly walked into Bengali. "My apologies, Bengali."

"It's no problem, Tygra. You seemed lost in thought."

"True, but I hadn't realized you were here. I thought you were at the Tower of Omens with Lynx-O and...Pumyra! That's who it is!" Tygra exclaimed as he hurried to the med bay, unaware that Bengali was following him.

Tygra entered the med bay and saw Pumyra tidying up the supplies on the higher shelves and kneeling on the counter. "I should have known."

"Tygra! I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"It is as Panthro called it 'my domain.'"

Bengali rushed over and picked Pumyra up off the counter, setting her on her feet. "You know how I feel about you being so high up without someone to watch you."

"'Gali, you know I was fine."

"Pumy, I do know that, but I still worry about you."

Pumyra leaned against Bengali, who wrapped his arms around her. "I know, 'Gali. I don't mean to worry you."

"So, Pumyra, you've been helping me out in the med bay?" Tygra asked.

"Yes. I thought it was helpful."

"It is. I just wasn't aware that you were wanting to help."

"I do have a talent for healing and a vast knowledge of medicine. I saw the supplies and knew it was something I knew that needed to be done."

"I didn't know you had a background in medicine. I don't mind you helping. Just let me know that you are doing it first."

Pumyra smiled from her spot in Bengali's arms. "I can do that."

Fin


End file.
